crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Fraganlos Empire
The Fraganlos Empire hail from their homeworld of Oscurhalo. They are a warrior empire but are not usually aggressive, but often take proactive measures against potential threats. It is unwise to give the Fraganlos a reason to conquer your system, because they will use the full extent of their highly advanced military technology to destroy the threat until they see it has been completely neutralized. To fund their high powered military, they often use their Space Captains for mercenary work. The Fraganlos are known for their highly skilled mercenaries. The prime motive for Fraganlos seems to be the expansion of their empire, and often take control of sectors with wormholes. They have created a transit network of wormholes throughout many regions of the galaxy. Many of those who use wormhole travel past through Fraganlos systems. They allow public use of the wormholes that they see belong to them. Their connection with the wormholes has given them much time to study and learn about the physical nature and they have harnessed certain properties of wormholes that they use in their top secret technology. The Fraganlos often terraform ally planets as a sign of friendship, they can be an ecologist's best friend. Most Fraganlos colonies are highly terraformed to maximize the protection and health of the colonies. The most controversial event in Fraganlos history still hurts their reputation in the galaxy. While terraforming a purple spice planet all the way to T3, sentient life began to spring up on the planet. Barbaric tribes rose up on the planet that the Fraganlos considered rightfully theirs. So to make good of a bad situation, the Fraganlos put down a monolith so that the tribes would build cities, cities that could harvest all that expensive purple spice. Once the planet was ripe with cities, the Fraganlos conquered the planet, destroying the civilization. The Fraganlos recognize that this is bad for PR, but in their defense, they claim that the planet was rightfully theirs and they could do with it as they please. However, the Fraganlos have not done anything like this since. For the most part, Fraganlos do not attack unless provoked. When provoked, they will attack with extreme prejudice and immense cruelty. If angry enough, the Fraganlos will break Galactic Code. And if they see you as allies, they will defend you with the same vigor. They control the technological and military forces in the Far Sectors Conglomerate. The Fraganlos make great allies and horrible enemies. Early History Before the Fraganlos became the galactic powerhouse as it is today, they started out very humbly and typical of new empires in the galaxy. From early on, the Fraganlos were prideful, ambitious, and had a strong thirst for scientific breakthroughs. In the infancy of their empire, they quickly began to colonize nearby systems and in their quest to give themselves a standing in the galactic hierarchy. They were advanced in their weaponry for a new empire, but they spread themselves too thin and soon learned how dangerous the galaxy can be. Many of their colonies were plundered by pirates or conquered by much bigger empires. The empire had no ways of protecting itself as it dealt with foreign threats in several locations in their empire. It was a wild frontier in the Fraganlos Empire; rules were vague and colonists had to fend for themselves. Formation of Government The Fraganlos always had advanced weaponry, but no leaders to wield it. Like many early government structures, the Fraganlos formed a semi-feudal system of defense. Colonies with close connections or similar interests would appoint or elect lords to command the colonies' armada and armies. There were originally 13 different clusters of colonies and therefore 13 different appointed lords from each. As their empire grew in size, so did the number of lords until they grew to the 418. The title of lord also later changed to War Lord. With proper leadership, the Fraganlos armies were able to defend themselves from threats --and with the proper protection, the Fraganlos were able to expand their empire and grow their technology began to advance drastically. With all of the different War Lords protecting their respective territories, the home planet of Oscurhalo had a hard time controlling its empire. At this point in Fraganlos history, there was no unitary or federal government. Each colony cluster governed themselves in unique ways while under the protection of the War Lord. Approximately 200 years after the War Lord system began, some of the veteran War Lords started an elitist society. Most of the members of this society had 200 years of experience as a War Lord, and their experience made them overqualified for their own position. Others saw their position as unsatisfying. Many of them even had other less experienced Fraganlos fill in their role for them. This group was comprised of 19 War Lords, all of them being the first 19 War Lords to have ever been appointed. They came to a conclusion that their talents are being wasted on being a War Lord. These veteran War Lords banned together to form the Supreme Syndicate. These War Lords commanded great power, and when they banded together, the power converged into the Supreme Syndicate. All the other War Lords acknowledged and accepted the power of the Supreme Syndicate out of respect. The War Lord system would never go away, but the Supreme Syndicate would become the central source of power in the Fraganlos Empire. Power structure in the empire would changed after the formation of the Supreme Syndicate. The War Lords still commanded their own military, but the Supreme Syndicate commanded the War Lords. However, War Lords are typically directly commanded upon. For the most part, War Lords still do as they please. Aware of their own power, the Supreme Syndicate started to form their own legislation, and the colonies were compliant. The few that were not compliant were swiftly dealt with and their colonies were turned into planetary prisons. The Supreme Syndicate needed one voice to unite the empire, and decided that they should appoint a Supreme Admiral from one of their groups. Though the Supreme Admiral did not have as much power as the Supreme Syndicate as a whole, the Supreme Admiral would have more power than all of the individuals and would also be the face of the empire. Before they appointed the Supreme Admiral, the Supreme Syndicate wrote a constitution to prevent any treachery or tyrants. The Supreme Syndicate wrote specific rules for itself as well. It will now be specifically made of 19 members, and one would include the Supreme Admiral for as long as the empire last. Members are replaced based on death, retirement, or terminated by majority decision of the syndicate. New members are experienced War Lords that the syndicate agrees will be a proper fit for the syndicate. After writing the constitution, they appointed Alz'ee to the position of Supreme Admiral. It was a very predictable choice as Alz'ee was the one who originally had the idea of forming the Supreme Syndicate. Alz'ee was a very calculating and stern older Fraganlos, but most of all he had a knack about him of success. In the history of the empire, their have been 24 Supreme Admirals. The first one was Alz'ee over 1600 years ago, and the current one is Taizor. Category:Empires